At present, in the industry of vehicle insurance, manual detections are required for determining whether images showing the vehicle damage have been tampered with. However, manual detections are time consuming and inefficient and inaccurate. In addition, with the development of the Photoshop technology, tampered images cannot be observed directly by eyes of a human being, especially when there are multiple images to be detected and the tampered regions on the images are not determined.